creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes
Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes is a comedy adventure cartoon TV series created by Princess Dynasti. This TV series parodies various teen comedies, dramas, and school comedy films. It is aired on Disney XD in USA from October 5, 2013 until May 28, 2016. Summary Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, and Amethyst Giger are stereotypical 7th grade girls living in Pinewood and attending Pinewood Middle School. There are school divas, goths, outcasts, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, class clowns, responsible ones, dimwits, loners, geniuses, dumb blondes, school rockers, spoiled rich queens, bully victims, child prodigies, girls and boys who (either) live next door or become neighbors, and tomboys in the middle school. Every character on the show is purposely a stereotype of some sorts. Sophia's life is at her own duty while she lives with her two sisters Alya, who is 17, and Amelia, who is 5. Her parents Jill and Thomas are part of her family, as well as Grandparents Wilma and Deuce, and Aunt Juliana and Uncle Mitchell, too, as well as 10-year-old Cousin Daria. She also has many rivals like Betty Hawkins for example. Voice Cast *Sophia Winterford (voiced by Tara Strong) is a 13-year old middle school student who loves shopping, watch cartoons, and meeting young teens. She gets into the mood on how she survives the ways of middle school. Her stereotype is the "girl next door". *Lolita Diamond (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) is an angst-ridden teenager who is 13 and loves shopping at Cold Subject, modeled after Hot Topic which is a store for goths and geeks, watching teen dramas and eating "stuffloads" of food. Her stereotype is the goth. *Amethyst Giger (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 12-year old nerdy girl who reads comics, watches kids' cartoons, and is obsessed with video games. She is a smart geek and was fascinated with poop studies as revealed in "American Lie". Her stereotype is the nerd. *Charleigh Greene (voiced by Mae Whitman) is a 12-year old 7th grade girl obsessed with sports and always energetic and sweet. She always read, joins all sports teams, and rather clumsy in addition to being sweet. Her stereotype is the sporty tomboy. *Madeline Voorhees (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is an 11-year old 6th grader who goes all the right wrongs. She can be annoying at times but loves glitter, stud earrings, Sixth Symphony (parody of Fifth Harmony), and maxi skirts. She is an outcast who failed a spelling test after she wrote "then" instead of "than". She got randomly held back. Her (dual) stereotype is the diva/outcast. *Betty Hawkins (voiced by Janyse Jaud) is Sophia's main rival and the main antagonist of the show. She is from the same grade as Sophia and wants to feel famed. Her stereotype is the queen bee. *Lorry Coutts (voiced by Candi Milo, in a Southern Belle accent) is Betty's best friend and Lolita's rival. She is a sassy girl who lives in a hillbilly house. She is about 14 years old and her stereotype is the hillbilly princess. *Jolene Sanchez (voiced by Rosie Perez) is another of Betty's best friends and the main rival of Amethyst Giger. She is a hispanic girl who works for her leader. Her stereotype is the flamenco star. *Ralph Hart (voiced by Jason Marsden) is another of the main antagonists of the show and an average person. He is a boy with orange hair and wears glasses. His stereotype is the perfect genius and is the rival of Charleigh Greene. *Cole Winston (voiced by Danny Cooksey) is Ralph's best friend and another of the main antagonists. He is a black haired boy who secretly tries to fall in love with Amethyst, but everytime he does, she ditches him. His stereotype is the ladies man and is described as Madeline Voorhees's rival. *Alya Winterford (voiced by Minae Noji) is Sophia's gothic older sister who is about the age of 17. She is a bossy girl who wants to have attitudes. She is revealed to be a rebel. *Amelia Winterford (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) is Sophia and Alya's younger sister who is the addition of the Winterford Family. About the age of 5, she is shown to be a prone crybaby and knows the simple reason why she hates her sisters' argument. She owns a teddy bear named Mr. Bubbles. *Jill Winterford (voiced by Dee Dee Magno) is Sophia and her sisters' mother who is shown to be a sweet woman. She is part of her own family and owns a sister named Juliana Winterford. *Thomas Winterford (voiced by Alex Hirsch) is Sophia's father and a big business man. He somewhat knows the simple rules and is shown to be helping Mr. Cory Richards (his faithful boss). *Aunt Juliana Winterford (voiced by Laraine Newman) is the aunt of Sophia and her sisters, and the wife of Uncle Deuce Winterford. She is the sister of Jill Winterford and has a 10-year-old daughter named Daria Winterford (voiced by Lauren Tom). *Uncle Deuce Winterford (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Sophia's uncle and Juliana's husband. Like Thomas Winterford, he is a business worker who owns for the company. He and Juliana own a 10-year-old daughter named Daria Winterford. *Master Jodie Castellaneta (voiced by Hynden Walch) is of the recurring characters of the series who is currently the teenage principal of Pinewood Middle School. In an inspiration to Odd Squad's Miss O, she has a very fierce temper and wants to have everything. She has a crush on Michael George. *Superintendent Bella Brewster (voiced by Minty Lewis) is Master Jodie's best friend and the teenage superintendent of Pinewood Middle School. She is very perfect and is always dealing with the other girls. She and Jodie share their black high heels since they first wear them. *Mackenzie Lloyd (voiced by Linda Cardellini) is one of Master Jodie's minions and a stuck-up girl who hates Ralph and Cole. She is super mean, like Betty, and can get other students in trouble. She is revealed to be snobby, too. Her Stereotype is the perfect model. *Chloe Morrow (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) is another of Master Jodie's minions who, like Sophia's younger sister Amelia, is portrayed as a loud crybaby. She is an innocent brat and can make tantrums and fits for real. She is revealed to dislike all kinds of bugs. Her stereotype is the bratty crybaby. *Arlene Parks (voiced by Kathryn "Kat" Cressida) is another of Master Jodie's minions and a troublesome prankster. She is equipped with two air horns to surprise the other students, especially her parents Florence and Stephen Parks. Her stereotype is the prankster. *Mimi Monroe and Bonnibel "Bonnie" Southeast (voiced by Debi Derryberry and Colleen O'Saughnessey respectively) are a pair of troublemakers with matching orange hair. Mimi is the youngest whose hair is styled in a short bob, and Bonnie is the oldest whose hair is tied in a ponytail and wears glasses. Their stereotype is the troublemakers. *Mayor Faith Hughes (voiced by Olivia Olson) is the mayor of Pinewood and a servant to Deputy Kristan Kiefer. She is a pretty girl who can elect everything in place. *Farmer Tessanie Mahoney (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, in a western accent) is the teenage farmer who works for her parents. She is the girl who admires all animals from the farmyards. *Officer Charlotte Valentine (voiced by Jonquil Goode) is the safety officer who runs for Pinewood. She is a police girl in training who can take many breaks with her hat and heels off. She is shown to be perfect. *Judge Erica Clements (voiced by Eden Sher) is the judge of the Pinewood Courtroom who is in charge of anyone responsible. She is very strict to Ralph and Cole, but sweeter to Mackenzie. *Attorney Lawyer Harriet Cunningham (voiced by Kath Soucie) is the servant to Judge Clements who wears glasses. She is here to make the law in Pinewood and solve the solution. *Meghan Combs (voiced by Sarah Hyland) is a crime scene investigator working for missing parts and everything. She is Pinewood's most famous girl ever, and her older brother Alexander "Alex" Combs (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) is a basketball player for the Pinewood games. *Lana Fulbright and Sally Walters (both voiced by Amy Poehler and Chantal Strand) are Master Jodie's bodyguards who are always at her side. They always reconsider themselves as friends and are wearing black high heels that combine Jodie's and Bella's. *Pinora Luck (voiced by Athena Karkanis) is a librarian working for Pinewood Middle School. She is a girl in freckles, and must tell the others to remain silent. *Caroline Stormwind, Josephine Grimsbo and Hecuba Blackwood (voiced by Jennifer Hale, Maggie Blue O'Hara and Jessica DiCicco) are Lolita's friends who are part of the Suchlike Romance band. They are all Goths like Lolita and can make fun together. List of episodes [[List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes|List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes]] International Titles *There are foreign language titles in different countries: **Spanish: Viviendo la vida con los estereotipos **France: Vivan'* la vie avec les stéréotypes **Italy: Vivendo la vita con gli stereotipi **German: Das Leben mit den Stereotypen **Russia: живу жизнь' со стереотипами (Zhivu zhizn' so stereotipami) **Japanese: リヴィン ステレオタイプのある生活 (Rivu~in sutereo taipu no aru seikatsu) **Korean: 고정 관념 과 생활 (gojeong gwannyeom gwa saenghwal) **Greek: Ζώντας τη ζωή με τα στερεότυπα (Zóntas ti zoí me ta stereótypa) **China: 生活在生活的刻板印象 (Shēnghuó zài shēnghuó de kèbǎn yìnxiàng) **Norway: Leve livet med Stereotypier **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: Vinnuskilyrði líf með Staðalímyndir **Poland: TBA * a shortening of "vivant", meaning "living" - essentially the French equivalent to "livin" Production * Titmouse Inc. * Stretch Films Inc. * Disney XD Original Gallery TV-Y7_icon.png Trivia *This show references Mean Girls, Clueless, 6teen, Kenan & Kel, Lizzie McGuire, What I Like About You, Girl Meets World, Clarissa Explains It All, Really Me, Mr. Young, and American Pie. *The end credits sequence for the series is similar to Loonatics Unleashed. Category:Pikachufreak Category:Princess Dynasti Category:Nickolasd